Prinny
Prinnies are the most famous of all Netherworld residents. They are not actually demons: they are the souls of sinful humans, placed into strange bodies and forced to repent for their sins through hard work; once they repent, they can either ascend to the true afterlife or be reincarnated. This event occurs during the Red Moon, a rare phenomenon. Prinnies exist in all the Netherworlds and Celestias. Although they are the spirits of dead individuals, most do not retain their memories or personalities from their past lives and take on a common, default personality; however, individuals who were strong in life often retain their powers, personality, and memories with clarity. Prinnies average roughly one hundred centimeters tall, but can vary slightly. Unless possessing the spirit of someone powerful, Prinnies are weak and easily terrified. They are at the very, very bottom of the Netherworld food chain and are often used to perform the most menial and shameful of jobs. They are capable of becoming strong, but…it is rare. Supposedly, in the Land of Carnage, there is a clan of Prinnies who are actually respectable warriors. Two unique qualities Prinnies possess that everyone is aware of: they have a verbal tic causing them to say ‘dood’ every so often when speaking and they explode when thrown. Type: Monstrous Humanoid (Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The Prinny's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Stealth (Dex), Perception (Wis), Preform (Cha), Martial Knowledge (Physical Monster Weapon) (Int) as well as a number of bonus skills equal to the Prinny’s intelligence modifier. Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 5d4 hl (average 12 hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Alignment: Prinnies tend to try and follow good or neutral alignments so they can be atoned for their sins, however it is not unheard of for a Prinny to be evil. Religion: Prinnies follow their overlord, or whomever is in charge of them, a prinny usually worships only their boss but some do find religious ties. Other Classes: Prinnies are considered slaves and are often mistreated by every other class, even sometimes other prinnies. *Evilty* Explosive Nature (Ex): Prinnies explode when they are thrown. Whenever the Prinny takes falling damage, the Prinny explodes in a 5-foot radius, dealing 1d6 points of fire damage for each hit die it possesses to everyone in the immediate area (Reflex DC 10 + 1/2 hit die + dexterity modifier for half). This explosion destroys the prinny’s body utterly, but the prinny will reappear, good as new, in 1 day. The Prinny is not considered dead when this ability is used, it simply takes the defeated status. Race: • +2 dexterity, -2 wisdom. • Small size: +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Stealth checks, -1 penalty on CMB and CMD. • Speed 30 feet • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • +4 to Stealth. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. •'Bonus Languages:' Any (Alternatively, a Prinny can choose to take any of the Racial alternatives from the Prinny (Demon) page instead of this) Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Prinnies are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Prinny’s weapon always appears as a set of two swords and as such deals slashing damage. These little swords deal 1d4 damage, or the damage listed under the monster weapon, whichever is higher. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Prinny can change into a fully loaded hand gun or into a Composite Long Bow. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Prinny’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. It takes a move action to reload the gun, and can be reloaded rapidly. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the gun when the prinny transforms. Prinny Gun Pistol Damage: 1d8 or prinny’s monster weapon, whichever is higher. Magazine: 16 Critical: 20 x4 Damage Type: Bludgeoning and Piercing Weight: 4 lbs. Range Increment: 60 ft. Prinny Bow Longbow Damage: 1d8 or damage of monster weapon, whichever is higher Critical: 20 x3 Damage Type: Piercing Weight: 3 lbs. Range Increment: 100 ft. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Prinnies gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Prinnies also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Prinny Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Prinny's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). If a Prinny runs out of Monster techniques it can select, it can instead choose another normal technique from it's list. The Prinny must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. A Prinny's relevant modifier to determine it's saving throws is it's dexterity. Ability Boost Prinnies are Quick, Strong, and Healthy, As such they gain bonuses to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution as indicated on the table above. Reincarnation (Su) When a Prinny has atoned for its sins, it can “fly by night” during the Red Moon. When the Red Moon appears, the Prinnies all gather, singing an eerie song that could be interpreted as some kind of supplication to the moon itself. Those prinnies that have finished atoning for their sins discard their prinny shells and rise as spirits into the moon, moving on to their next life. This of course requires the prinny to have served over 87,658 hours of community service, and must pay 400,000 HL. Of course under the right circumstances these can be changed. The reincarnated prinny usually recalls nothing of it's life as a prinny, but with a successful will save DC: 20 they will remember a few bits of their time. It retains any class abilities, feats, or skill ranks it formerly possessed. Its class, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, and hit points are unchanged. If the subject was 1st level, its new Constitution score is reduced by 2. (If this reduction would put its Con at 0 or lower, it can’t be reincarnated). This level loss or Constitution loss cannot be repaired by any means. Bag of Holding (Su) Prinnies fanny packs act as level one bags of holding. This Fanny pack cannot be removed, as it is a part of their natural anatomy. At 1st level the Fanny pack works only like a normal backpack, but at levels 4, 9, 12, 15, and 19 the Prinny’s pack changes to function more like a magic item and as such is located with detect magic. At 4th it becomes a Bag of Holding type I, at 9th type II, at 12th it functions like a bag of holding type III and also has the effects of a handy haversack from now on, at 15th type IV, and at 19th level it functions like a Portable Hole. Flurry of Blows (Ex) Prinnies are adept at drawing and attacking with their knives rapidly, and as such they gain a flurry of blows ability as a monk equal to their level. Natural Armor (Ex) Prinnies have thick penguin hides. Prinnies gain a bonus to natural armor as indicated on the table above. Skill Focus A Prinny learns to be very good at specific tasks people lay out for them, they just usually don’t like doing the work. At levels 5, 9, 14, and 18 the Prinny gains Skill focus as a bonus feat that can be applied to any skill he has ranks in. At 17th level the Prinny gains Greater focus to any one skill it took Skill focus in. Prinny Juice (Su) Prinnies can dispense a green beverage known as prinny juice. This juice heals as a Cure moderate wounds spell with a caster level the same as the prinny’s character level. Creating prinny juice is a standard action and drinking it is a move action. Prinny juice does not have a very long shelf life and only lasts about 1 hour per level after created. A prinny can do this once per day at 7th level, 2 times a day at 10th level, 3 times at 13th level and 4 times at 16th level. Double Jump (Ex) At level 11, A Prinny excels at leaping in the air, as such the prinny adds his dexterity modifier twice to his acrobatics checks when jumping. In addition he can choose to change direction once mid jump. Break (Su) At 20th level a Prinny can enter a powerful battle mode. Once a Prinny has landed at least 4 hits on an enemy in the last round, he enters a state of empowerment similar to a Barbarian’s rage. This break mode grants a +4 to strength and Dexterity as well as a +2 to Reflex saves and armor class and a -2 to will saves. This mode lasts for 5 rounds or until the prinny is hit, whichever comes first. Prinny Techniques 1st-Level Prinny Techniques— Mending, Stumble Gap, Bungle, Anticipate Peril, Moment of Greatness, Ant Haul, Jury Rig, Expeditious Retreat, Feather Fall, **Prinny Barrage, **Prillian Bomb 2nd-Level Prinny Techniques— Miserable Pity, Tactical Acumen, Adoration, Buoyancy, **Prinny Dance, **Bomb Trio (MC) 3rd-Level Prinny Techniques— Nondetection, Locate Weakness, Heroism, Keen Edge, Blessing of the Mole, Blot, **Priver Dance, **Panic Laser (MC) 4th-Level Prinny Techniques— Life Bubble, Resinous Skin, **Prinny Bomb 5th-Level Prinny Techniques— Permanency, Fabricate, Smug Narcissism, Wreath of Blades, **Prinny Forever 6th-Level Prinny Techniques— Greater Heroism, Repulsion, Guards and Wards,**Volcanic Prinny 7th-Level Prinny Techniques— Expend, Circle of Clarity, **Prinny Fusillade 8th-Level Prinny Techniques— Scintillating Pattern, Irresistible Dance, Protection from Spells, **Trick or Bomb (MC), **Prinnicle Shock (MC) 9th-Level Prinny Techniques— Heroic Invocation, **Pringer Beam = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Prinny Reincarnation